High resolution displays or display walls are mostly used to show compositions of video image data from different video data sources, shown simultaneously on screen. The video image data can contain e.g. videos, synthetic images, photos, text etc.
The user could arrange the video image data from the various video data sources manually on the display screen; this provides full freedom, but is often seen as cumbersome and not user friendly. A “pre-defined layout” consists of pre-allocated places that the user can fill with video image data appropriate for these places. This solution supports the layout arrangement, but also reduces the freedom. In a fully automatic layout system, an optimal arrangement is often calculated according to a certain condition. Such a condition could e.g. be minimizing the space between video image data sources, the so-called “white space”.
EP0929184 discloses a method for minimizing the white space between a fixed collection of digital images in a pre-designed area.
US20120042240 discloses a way of arranging a collection of items in a specific order. An item can be added to the collection and the available display area is then recursively bisected into sub-regions, thus the width of the sub-regions depends on the amount of preceding bisections.